


All the Small Things

by Technonun



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Basement Gerard, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technonun/pseuds/Technonun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time that Frank plodded downstairs into Gee's basement, there were multiple things that he noticed, one at a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read a multitude of different ways, ages and physical description are very vague. Gerard is non binary, meaning they don't conform to any one side of the gender binary, which is why they go by Gee, a deliberately unisex name. This could either be read as Gee and Frank having been together for awhile, or just friends, or basically any situation you could put them into. This is a birthday present for gerardsdaddy on tumblr, I hope you enjoy!

Every time that Frank plodded downstairs into Gee's basement, there were multiple things that he noticed one at a time. First, it was the temperature dropping step by step, making him shiver slightly. Then it was the fog of smoke permeating the thin ray of sun coming from the single window that lit the room with a hazy yellow glow. It was the mess of clothing at the bottom of the steps, like a makeshift landing pad for drunk Gee coming home at 3 AM and tumbling down the steps. Then it was Gee, usually sitting against the headboard with sketchbook cushioned against the blankets bunched up around their knees, and cigarette in hand, only really halfway focusing on anything. Frank's converse would slap against the wooden steps, and when Gee would look at him, God. Itwas a spray of electrical sparks from the base of Frank's neck spine to the top of his neck, almost like a hot flash every time their eyes were on him. His heart would beat louder and his breathing would hitch halfway out of his throat as Frank waved and softly smiled. "Hey,Gee." Gee grinned before moving to make room for Frank on the bed. Frank dropped his bag on a pile of sweatshirts and toed off his shoes before crawling into bed, curling against Gee's side. Gee's arms would wrap around his waist and shoulders to maneuver him into a more comfortable position. Frank felt the pads of their fingers like burning points of heat through his T-shirt and shivered, bringing him that much closer to Gee, who made a pleased sort of humming sound. They pulled the blankets up and over both of their heads, creating a comfortably stifling pod of body heat and rasping breaths, and Gee's fingertips twitching on Frank's back. Frank closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, squeezing his eyelids together as hard as he could, and blew out hot air, pressing his lungs to force it all out. Gee just looked at him, blinking and breathing and living, and this is where Frank needed to be at all times, always. He told Gee as much, in a clearer voice than he expected, and Gee smiled big with all their teeth, which Frank loved. After telling Gee this, the blushed and shuffled closer to Frank so that their noses touched. Frank's heart was pounding in the absolute best way, because when Gee looked at him like he was something to treasure, something that Gee wanted to draw and paint and touch and fuck and love- it could get overwhelming. Gee's tongue darted out, and Frank followed the movement. He knew that it meant "sweet, we're gonna make out soon!", and then Gee said something that Frank valued light years more than making out, or skittles, or breathing, really. "I love you." And they blushed again, like it was something that Frank might laugh at or not take seriously. Frank took so seriously, Gee had no fucking clue. This time it was him with the giant self-satisfied grin that made his eyes light up, and the only thing he could even consider doing was to wrap his arm around Gee's waist and rest his other hand on their burning cheek, so that's what he did. "I love you, too," Frank told them, still grinning like a tool. "Like, so fucking much." 

And Frank had been right, the making out was awesome.


End file.
